


The End Is Near

by Pipamonium



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Slow Death, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2761829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipamonium/pseuds/Pipamonium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am not afraid. I am not sad. I am not excited. I am not nervous. I am not. I am empty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End Is Near

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted from FP.com

The end is near. I can feel it in the air. I can feel it in my bones. So close to being over - forever. I find no relief in this. There is no relief to find. So close to being done but it is still up in the air who will win. Both sides are dwindling. Bodies litter the field. I am too exhausted to be grateful my body is not one of them. The sun is going down, the air is cooling off. The light rain is changing. It’s becoming lighter, whiter. I barely have time to notice. I have no time to shield myself. I am forced to fall to the ground and use the nearest bodies as a crude fort, forced to use their bodies to shield my own, forced to cover myself in their own blood.

I am not afraid. I am not sad. I am not excited. I am not nervous. I am not. I am empty. I am a shell. Nothing more. I am irreparably broken. I see through eyes that are not mine. I feel through a body I do not own. I cannot move. I can sense them coming. The end is near. I can feel it in the air. I can feel it in my bones. The end it near. I cannot move. I cower alone and defenseless in the gore. I can hear the noises rise up again. The screams being cut short. It is leaving. My death is leaving. My death has far many more victims to sate its thirst now. Still I do not move. I cannot move. I have been petrified. I have given up. It is over. For me.

I hear my name. Cried frantically. My name. I hear. I am alive. For now. I am breaking. Further. I am dead. I am alive. I am alone. I move. Desperate eyes gaze into mine. Frantic breath puffs on my face. Leave. I am broken. I am dead. Leave. It is over. I fly. I am a leaf on the wind. I am one with my friend. My friend. Leave me. I am broken. I am dead. Leave me. Save yourself. No more. I am dead. I am dieing. No.

Flashes of light. Earth shaking booms. Searing agony. A soft sigh. The leaf becomes a rock. The rock returns to the earth. My friend. My friend is no more. I am no more. We are no more. It is over. The end is here. I can feel it in the air. I can feel it in my bones. The end is here. For me. For everyone. The end is here. I am done. My life is over. It is all over. I am cold. So cold. The snow falls. It covers me. It blankets me. It embraces me. It is pure. It suffocates me. I am done. It is over. I return to the earth a final time. It is over.

**Author's Note:**

> Written 9 years ago, during a lunch break at work.


End file.
